Diferent Directions
by stickman
Summary: Lily Evans had turned down James what seemed like tousands of times, but why? It wasn't like she had anyone else! Or did she...
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, my first fic! Please review, say what you think, and tell me if I misspelled anything (I suck at spelling)! The rating is for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that comes out of that brilliant, crazy mind of J.K. Rowling. But I do own Mundy and Annie, you can tell who they are, their only two characters that suck!**

It wasn't funny any more. Lily had had to spend six years with this jerk-of-a-gryffindor, and she wasn't about to let him embarrass her in front of the whole school again, she wasn't about to let him make her life-and her mind- more miserable then it had the last six years. This was her seventh and final year, and things were going to be much different then her previous years at Hogwarts.

Lily Evans walked down the train to find an empty compartment; she could see James and his friends staring at her from a compartment window up ahead, ready to pounce. Lily sighed, and reached down in her pocket to put a hand on her wand, ready to hex the life out of them.

Lily didn't know why she disliked James Potter so much, I mean, he wasn't that bad. Sure, he had a big head, but so did she, with her grades, her charm, and her wit, she couldn't help but boast a little.

No, she knew why she disliked him; she just didn't want to admit it. It wasn't because of the stupid rumor that had been around since her fourth year, that "she really likes him but won't show it" rumor.

In the last year though, he had been showing these small signs of courtesy, and it didn't seem like the kind of thing he would do to try and win her over, it just seemed like, well, him.

But she didn't want that, she had enough on her plate as it was, and not just school, no she had had other relationships, just ones that no one knew of. Complicated relationships, why did everything have to be so complicated!

I mean, yeah sure, every teen finds sexuality complicated, but Lily was convinced that she was more confused then most, and she couldn't talk to any of her girlfriends about it.

No, no. It wasn't like that, she wasn't a lesbian! Wait, no, she couldn't exactly say that. Ahg! You see!

"Hey there Lily" said a voice that made Lily jump. _Oh shit _she thought, _I got lost in thought, again!_

Lily turned to face the messy haired boy looking at her with his crooked smile. Lily smiled back, which was meant to look more like a grimace, but she must have failed because James took her by the arm and said "come on, your sitting with us" He tried to pull her into the compartment with the other boys, but Lily recovered from the shock and stood her ground "No Potter, I'm sitting with my friends" she said firmly, but James just smiled "come on Lily, we're your friends, now get in here!"

"No Potter, Let GO!" Lily almost screamed. The two wrestled in the hall for a while, James laughing, Lily trying hard not to. I mean, it was a bit funny.

"Move, muggle lover!" the two of them stopped and looked to the side. Severes Snape stood there, looking impatient and unhappy. "Bugger off Snivelus!" came the cool voice of Sirius Black from within the compartment. James and Severes stared at each other.

_Oh god, please! Don't let Severes be looking into his mind, Please!_

"You heard the man, bugger off!" James spat at the boy rising a few inches above him. Severes paid no attention to him and turned to look Lily. Lily tried to look away, but those haunting eyes pierced hers before she could turn. He looked deep into her eyes and Lily was overflowed with emotions, some she couldn't even place.

"I mean NOW!" Their staring session was broken when a jet of red light shot right passed Severes's ear. "James, Stop!" Lily reached into her pocket for her wand, but it wasn't there. _It must have fallen on the floor while we were fighting. _Jets of light were flying in every direction now, and the three other boys that had been listening in from the compartment were now crammed in the door way, shouting and cheering.

Lily growled to herself-yes that's right, she GROWLED-and did the first thing that came to mind to stop the two boys from killing each other. Lily pounced on one of the boys-she couldn't tell which one-which just happened to be James, and the two of them went crashing to the floor. Severes towered over the two lying on the ground, and pointed his wand at James. "Severes, Please……" But Lily was cut off by a loud cough.

The three teens looked up to see the form of their Defense teacher, Professor Mundy, looking at the seen with a vary teacher like expression on his face, if there was such a thing.

Lily groaned and buried her face in the floor, which actually happened to be James's chest. Giving a slight yelp when she found that out, she looked back at the professor.

The wizard standing before them was Professor Nicolas Mundy, a tall, broad shouldered, middle aged man. With flecks of grey in his already dirty blonde hair. He had a round face with round light-brown eyes, and a air of charm all about him. He was really handsome for a teacher, even his five o'clock shadow-that seemed to appear much earlier then five o'clock-didn't make him any less handsome. At least that's what Lily thought.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, Ms. Evans, would you kindly come with me to the detention compartment?" the man said coolly. The boys went into an uproar of protests, Lily sat quite silent.

"Please, Please. It's either fifty points from each house, or the rest of the train ride with me, take your pick"

James was about to protest, but Lily covered his mouth. He grunted, but then giving into fate, got to his feet and extended a hand to her, almost as if it was second nature. _Oh , if only he wouldn't do things like this. This is how he made her life harder. If only she would stop falling for him!_

The four of them made their way to the back of the train. Lily looked around; in all her seven years of riding this train she didn't think she had ever been this far back. It got quieter as they went back further. Mundy stopped at a compartment at the vary back of the train, there was a window in front of her, she watched the landscape that they were leaving behind until the others had bustled into the small box of a room. As she climbed in, she heard the loud voice of James practically shout "Now what has Bi-Polla-Molla done this time?" he chuckled, until Mundy slapped him over the head.

_Oh no no no! how could this happen, how could we all end up in the same room together! No, it can't her, the universe isn't cruel enough to let it be her!_

Lily's fears were confirmed though, when the small wispy voice of the seventh year, slightly insane ravenclaw girl Annie Molla caught her ear as she almost whispered "turned over the trolley, it wasn't making me happy"

James moved aside, and the small crouched girl came into view. Her long brown hair was messy and frizzy as usual, her blue eyes looked as though she hadn't slept in days, and her skin look as paper white as ever. Yes, this was Annie alright.

Lily looked around the room. How did she get herself into this mess? She wanted her life to be less complicated, then how did she land herself in a compartment with every person she had ever had a thing with.

That's great Lily! So much for starting out on the right foot!


	2. Chapter 2 ANNIE

_**Lily's Third Year**_

The shy, timid, redhead girl walked up the corridor that led to the gryfindor tower whimpering. She had just gotten back from potions, and no matter how many other people liked her in the school, that didn't change the fact that she still managed to make enemies with all the slitherins.

Lily Evans had no idea how much she would be hated when she first arrived at hogwarts. She had no idea how many witches and wizards were bigoted against muggle borns. Especially since Bellatrix was there, at Hogwarts. She was a year older then she was, and the most hatful being Lily had ever encountered. Sometimes Bellatrix would just wait out side of Lily's class room so she could blow off some steam and hex her till she turned red in the face. Or, she would just wouldn't even use magic, she would just take a swing at her, that's what had happened tonight. Lily was usually late getting out of class, and no one was around, she wasn't all that great at defense, and her reflexes were slow, so she was easy prey,

It had been harder last year when she hung around with James and Sirius, but ever since James had been hitting on her and continually asking her out, Lily had kept her distance. But now she had to get help from someone who was good at defense, but James had been acting weird lately, he and his friends spent their time cooped up in the library with advanced transfiguration books under their noses. And they had just lost their defense against the dark arts teacher, and professor Grublyplank-who had stepped in for the time being- wouldn't have the time to teach her anything extra. There was only one other person who could help her, even if she did scare lily quite a bit. But it would have to wait until next morning, right now lily was about to fall over.

Annie Molla was sitting under her desk when the grifindors and ravenclaws entered into the defense against the dark arts classroom. No one knew how she had gotten in there, and no one asked, but all the students made sure to sit as far away as possible from her. Everyone looked shocked as the beautiful Lily Evans walked over and sat down in the chair next to the desk the small girl was crouched under reading some book that looked as though it had gone through a washing machine.

Professor Grublyplank coughed loudly before anyone could comment on Lily's actions, and began the class. Annie stumbled out form under her desk, and sat in her chair, looking as though she had just woken up.

The lesson today was on stunning spells, each student was given a rat and soon everyone was yelling "stupify" at the top of their voices. Lily had thought it was a bit early to be learning such a difficult spell, but she couldn't blame Grublyplank, she was only a substitute

"Stupify" lily said, pointing her wand at the rat in front of her. Nothing happened. "Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!" still nothing. Lily looked around the room to see if any one had gotten it down yet. James seemed to have it, but he wasn't pointing it at his rat, instead he was targeting Sirius, who had jumped behind a desk and was trying to hex James back.

Lily sighed and looked over at Annie. She hadn't moved from her spot, she hadn't even gotten her wand out. Instead she was looking at her rat as if she was having a telepathic conversation with it. This made Lily angry, and she turned back to her rat to try again.

A Half hour went by, and the only ones that had successfully stunned their rats were James, Sirius, and Remus. Lily heard the girl next to her take a giant sigh. Lily look over at her, she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it over to the furthest desk. At first Lily thought she was aiming for poor little Peter Pettagriw, until she saw his mouse fall over and lie still.

Without even speaking, Annie pointed her wand to each conscious rat remaining, and one by one they all fell over, stunned. Finally she got to her own rat, which she hesitated on, turned it blue, and then stuck it in her bag without a word.

No one was quite sure what to say next, most didn't even know what had happened, they just sat their looking dumbfounded.

The silence was broken when Sirius tried to hex James but missed, instead he hit peter square in the chest. Peter fell of his desk landing on his face, then lay motionless. "Black! Are you trying to stun the entire class?" Grublyplank hissed angrily "Take him to the Hospital wing! You help him Potter!"the two boys dragged the unconscious form of Peter out of the room. Grublyplank let them talk the rest of the class. Lily thought this was the perfect time to talk to Annie.

"Um, Hi Annie" she tried to say cheerfully, Annie looked up, her eyes had circles under them, and her skin was paper white, "You wanted something?" she said, her voice sounded croaky, as if she hadn't spoke for a vary long time. "No, I just wanted to say hello" said Lily, felling the awkwardness of this conversation growing, Annie gave her a doubtful look, Lily sighed, "okay, I'm having a hard time in this class, and the slitherins are all about to kill me so I was just wondering if I could well, get your help" She said this last part quietly, she didn't want anyone to know she needed help and from Annie Molla of all people.

Annie looked at her, as if sizing her up. "I'm old magic, I don't think I can help you"

Lily was confused "what do you mean?" she asked. Annie looked at her again, "I come from a vary old wizarding family, my magic is ancient, you're a muggle born, your magic is new. I'm not a bigot, it's just the truth."

"Oh" was all that Lily could say, she didn't know her magic was new. But she was frustrated, she had no one else to turn to. She decided she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please" She asked "I need this, we can figure the differences in our magic later" she looked pleadingly at the girl beside her. She thought she saw a battle going on in her eyes.

"Alright, tonight at the library, meet me in front of it at seven." Lily smiled, she felt like their might be hope. "Alright, at seven."

_later_

Lily and Annie went to the library at seven every day now. It had taken awhile for the two of them to adjust to each other, Lily was amazed at how different their styles were when it came to magic, Annie was right about that whole new-magic old-magic thing. But once they had adjusted, Lily began to learn so many new things. She needed something that Bellatrix wouldn't know, and Annie could show her just that. Annie knew simple yet affective spells that you couldn't even find in books any more.

Lily was now vary curios about the ancient Molla family, but every time she asked Annie about it she would act as though she didn't hear. Annie did that a lot, she was vary distant, and sometimes couldn't focus. She would turn away from lily in the middle of a sentence and start mumbling to herself. She was vary strange that way.

Lily was happy to have these private lessons, but it drove her insane that the two of them had been seeing each other every night, and yet Lily felt as though she still barley knew the girl. They never talked, Annie didn't even seem to show any emotion, the lessons were getting more and more awkward, until one day Lily just snapped.

"Why don't you ever say something?" she said to the pale girl one evening. She knew this sounded a bit harsh, but it had been raining all day and she was on her period, so she forgave herself.

"Maybe I have nothing to say" was the reply the girl gave her, this made lily even more angry." Of course you have something to say! Everyone has something to say!"

Annie didn't even look up. "Maybe I'm to afraid to say it."

Oh, now Lily was intrigued.

"What is it Annie?" she said more calmly, putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

Annie laughed, she actually laughed. "Oh, and you would understand now would you?" she said looking up at Lily with those tired eyes.

Lily took her hand off her shoulder and crossed her arms "try me" she said playfully.

Annie shook her head and smiled. "No, my secrets are just burdens. You don't want to carry them."

Lily sighed in exasperation, then moved around the girl so she was looking directly into her eyes.

" I won't tell anyone, Annie. And I really think you might need the load off your back. If it's that heavy a burden. I can help, and I wouldn't mind knowing."

Annie just kept staring into her eyes. The two of them stood their, locked in each others gaze. She wasn't quite sure what was happening, but all of the sudden she noticed that Annies face was extremely close to hers. She still didn't know, Annie's stare was wiping her mind, making her drunk with each passing second.

Annie's lips moved towards hers, and without hesitation, she swooped into a tender kiss.

Lily's mind went into a buzz of slides, and moving pictures. She saw a family tree, a family photo. She saw a woman telling a prophesy, and another woman in the same sort of trance. And then she saw Annie, doing the same as the last two woman. Somehow Lily knew, the Molla's were the lost line of seers, the one she had read about. They had vanished, gone from the world, but back then their name was Manders, they must have changed their names for their safety. That's why Annie never talked, if she did she might break into a prophesy, or a foreseeing. And that's why she always looked so tired and paranoid, she was probably hearing voices all the time, even in her sleep.

Things in Lily's mind were connecting, it was all coming clear!

Annie drew away. Lily was surprised, she had forgotten they were kissing.

"So know you know" she said darkly, but looking at Lily kindly.

"But why...did...why did...you"

"Why did I kiss you?" Annie finished before Lily. "Because Lily, as woman we can understand each other, and the more intimate we get, the more we know about each other. And as a seer, by contact I can transfer some of my memories" she smiled "But only to woman."

Lily didn't know why, but she was still thinking about that kiss, there was something comforting about it, something that seemed to ease away her fears. She felt safe, even with this insane, pale girl, she felt at home.

These feelings scared her. She hadn't expected to feel this until she was married, or at least had been in a relationship for a long time. And she defiantly didn't expect to have these feelings about a woman!

A chill ran up Lily's spine. Annie caught this, and hand on her shoulder, one hand brushing her cheek.. Lily found her hands making their way up around her neck, as she kissed Annie gently again, and again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The train to a sharp jolt, Lily was thrown out of her flashback and back to the detention compartment. It was almost dark, Annie had fallen asleep on her shoulder and looking peaceful. Lily pulled a lock of the brown hair away from her pale face.

Lily looked around at the three men. _I should have stayed with Annie._ She thought as she watched the face of Nicolas Mundy. The was harshly reminded of what disaster of a relationship they had together. I all happened in the fifth year...


	3. Chapter 3 NICOLAS

**Okay, so I was thinking I might put this chapter up later, because it seemed a bit awkward to me, but I decided to go ahead and post it anyway. **

**Tell me if you think it's awkward as well!**

**Oh, and I wanted to say, that I'm not all that into slash, but this seemed really compelling to me for some reason. **

**Please Review!**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James shifted in his seat; sitting next to Severes was obviously not something he was so thrilled about.

Severes coughed and wrapped his robes tighter around him, as if they could get him further away from the boy who was squirming next to him.

Professor Mundy was looking over some papers.

Annie mumbled something about soup in her sleep, and turned over so she was slightly drooling on Lily's shoulder.

But Lily didn't notice this; she was far away in thought, back in her fifth year…

_Lily's Fifth Year_

Lily trudged her way up the stairs to her defense class.

She would have looked forward to this class if she hadn't had it with the ravenclaws.

Lily got to the top of the stairs and saw the usual group of fifth years waiting outside the door to the defense against the dark arts class room.

Lily scanned the group of bored looking teens.

_Good. Annie isn't here yet._

At the end of last year Annie and Lily had gotten into a fight, and hadn't spoken since.

The fight was the focused on the underlining tension of there friendship/relationship, that tension was of course, boys.

The crowd moved into the classroom, Lily must have not had noticed professor Mundy come and unlock the door.

She to, entered the class.

Professor Mundy had been at Hogwarts since the middle of her third year. For some reason it had taken Dumbledore half of the school year to get a new teacher to fill the position, but she was happy that they had him, Mundy was an excellent teacher.

"Hello Evans" said a voice behind Lily. She winced and without even turning around said "Potter, go away"

James came up around side of her and put his arm around her.

"Now now Evans, why so harsh? You know you…"

He was cut off when his eyes met those of the Man standing in front of him, his arms folded and looking mock angry.

"Potter, are you trying to sell something to Ms. Evans? Because to me she looks extremely uninterested, and I think I would move on to someone else"

"Sorry professor…" James said, taking his arm off of Lily and walking to his desk.

Lily smiled up at the tall wizard. Yeah, he was a bit dorky at times, but he was sweet. He had been helping her with her James problem, after she had apologized to him after class one day for hexing James during one of his lessons, when James had asked her out at breakfast that morning, using a howler.

Lily made her way over to her seat, the eyes of many of the girls in the room upon her, glaring. It was well known that James was after Lily, and some of the girls thought she was stupid for not excepting.

It was also known that Lily was Mundy's favorite student, something the girls also didn't approve of, Mundy had been voted hottest teacher by most of the girls, and some of the boys. Lily tried to tell people that this was stupid, and that she only thought of Mundy for his magical abilities, but she knew this wasn't true, I mean, he was pretty good looking.

Lily took a seat next to Remus. She and Remus had become better friends over the last year, both of them were praised by Mundy, and he proved to Lily to be not as arrogant as the rest of her house. Most of the school thought that they should go out, and James was threatened by this, but Remus had assured him that they were just friends, which was the truth.

"Hey, Remus" Lily said.

"Mrghf" was his reply, his nose almost touching the book he was crouched over. Lily was used to this; it was his usual way of saying hello.

The class started. Lily still couldn't see Annie. Maybe she was sick; maybe she was in the hospital wing!

Lily couldn't help the wave of concern wipe over her, I mean she had been Annie's friend for almost two years, and they had gotten so close.

No one knew about her and Annie, no one except Mundy… But all he knew was that Lily wanted to just be friends, and that Annie wanted to be more, much more.

Lily recalled the time she and Annie had finally decided to have sex (well, oral sex), how she thought it would be wonderful, how it would bring them closer. That was the night they got into the fight, Annie said she could tell Lily's was thinking about men, how she could tell that she thought nothing of her, that she would rather be raped by that potter boy then touch her. She remembered screaming at Annie that if she had felt that then she wouldn't have done what she had that night! She remembered words being said that seemed to pierce her heart. She remembered running from the room and hiding out in Myrtles bathroom that night, crying.

Lily wasn't sure why she was thinking of this now, she was in class for gods sake!

Lily came back to her senses, but it was to late, class had just ended, even Remus was gone.

This hadn't happened in awhile, Lily having flashbacks and not coming out of them for longer then she had expected.

Lily gathered her books into her bag, and slung it over her back.

"You looked pretty distracted during class Ms. Evans."

Mundy was sitting at his desk, looking up from his papers at her.

Lily sighed and went down to stand next to his desk.

"I'm sorry professor; I'm having a bit of a gloomy day."

Mundy smiled kindly "oh it's alright, the lesson was only a lecture on vampire behavior, I'm sure you can get the notes from Mr. Lupin."

Lily smiled at this, her smile felt warm against her face. She felt a bit as if dizzy as the heat spread over body, and she became vary aware of every breath she was taking.

_No, no Lily, you aren't feeling this way, you are NOT feeling this!_

But she couldn't deny herself. To many times she had felt this way when she was with Mundy. Or Nicolas, he had told her to call him when other students weren't around, when they were innocently flirting, which was the next step that came after the feelings that she was having now.

She looked back at Mundy, she could tell that he was reading her body language, and then, a large grin spread over his face. And for some reason, Lily liked it. She liked what she was thinking, what she was feeling, what was happening.

The lunch bell rung, and Lily, couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

"What?" Mundy asked.

"Oh nothing" Lily said, sounding secretive.

Mundy looked at her curiously, still smiling.

Lily made her way slowly around his desk. Looking deep into his eyes, she saw his smile twitch as she noticed desire well up in his eyes.

This desire was not alien to Lily; she had seen it in his eyes before, many times in fact.

"I was just thinking about my screwed up relationships and the nonexistent ones" she was referring to James when she said this, and now she felt a little awkward saying it.

But looking down at his pants and seeing his arousal already acting up, she knew that he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, he was just watching to see what would happen next.

What would happen next? Lily wasn't quite sure. She wasn't acting like herself; she was acting like the horny school girls that flooded this school. And she was making things move pretty fast, but something told hr that he had been waiting for this longer then she could guess.

"What about them" the man asked, grabbing onto the chair he was sitting more and more firmly.

"Oh just how they all went down the toilet, and left me like this, to have gloomy days all by myself"

"You don't have to be all by yourself" the man replied.

"Don't I though" she said, not even realizing how close she was to him.

He was really bad at hiding his thoughts; she could read him like a book. He was vary primitive, all he seemed to think about was woman, or in Lily's case, girls, and their sex appeal. She could see now that he thought that he was losing ground, and grabbed her hand, trying to gain some control.

What she didn't notice was the slight wave of his wand that closed and locked the door, but she did feel a small bit of fear as he smiled up at her, she hadn't noticed that his smile was a little creepy.

He grabbed her other hand.

Oh, now she wished she could go back, go back and make things different, she was so stupid, she knew what was going to happen next, she knew. Why hadn't she stopped it before, why did she have to be so naive!

He pulled her down, she resisted a little, but he was stronger the she was, and she ended up straddling his lap.

This was her fault. She had led him on. If she stopped now, he might get mad, he wouldn't like her anymore, he would probably hate her. She just had to let him do this, it was her only option.

He undid her robe and let it fall to the ground, his hands feeling up her back, as he nipped at her neck. His hand making it's up her shirt, along her back, and coming around to rub her breast, the other hand unhooking her bra.

She could feel him hardening beneath her, as he let out a soft moan.

If only he could see the look of defeat on her face, the tear that ran down her cheek, as he made his was to unbuttoning her pants…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily was shocked. She had always pushed the memories of her and Nicolas away, to a place in her mind where she could never find them.

She sometimes forgot how shallow he was, how he used her. How much of a stain he was on her life.

He had made her fifth year hell. A dazed, confusing hell.

But she had hope, and that hope was not false. There was someone that helped her, was still helping her, and he was in this compartment…


	4. Chapter 4 Severes

_Lily's sixth year_

It was the first time the grifindores had ever had defence against the dark arts wi the slytherins as long as Lily had been at hogwarts. And this is why Lily did not look so pleased when she sat down in her desk before her first class of the year started.

Not only had the four boys she always dreaded seeing (well, excluding Remus. And Peter wasn't all that bad) made it into this class, but Nicolas had not forgoten their fling in the last year. So she would have to spend the entire year with TWO men/boys on her heels, and all of her enemys there to watch.

Lily looked around to see who else had made it into the class. Most of the grifendores were their, but...wait? Wh ere were the the slytherins?

Lily looked around the entire room, untill she set eyes on the only face that she recognized as a slitherin.

Severes Snape was sitting in the corner of the room, crouched over a peice of parchment, writing furiusly. The expresion on his face was that of someone who has just taken a whiff of a rotting troll finger.

Of course _he_ would be in this class. Everyone knew that Snape was obsessed with the dark arts. So much, that some people feared he might turn into a dark wizard, or join up with you-know-who the man whos name had growing fear behind it with every passing day .

was he the only slytherin who had joined up?

This struck Lily as odd, but she had no time to dwell on it as Mundy had just stepped into the room.

the lesson was just an introductory to the class, nothing speicial. But Lily had taken notes none the less. She was a bit worried about this level, and this class. But the class was not what she should be worried about, and Lily realized this after class, when Mundy asked her to stay after class.

Lily's musculs tightened, she had been worried that he might do this today, he had seemed a bit restless during breakfast.

Lily thought that she might learn to love the man that she stood in front of now, waiting for the other students to file out o the class room. But all she found was a feeling of imprisonment. She felt tied to him, and if she tried to leave...well, she wasn't quite sure what would happen, nothing good though.

She had seen him get angry, over little things, over big things.

He had only hit her once, but once was enough to let her know how he felt about her, an object, that's all she was to him.

But she couldn't leave him...as much as she tried to understand, as much as anyone -if they knew-could try to understand, they couldn't! She couldn't.

Mundy looked at her, everyone had left. His eyes scaned her body, it had been three months since they had done anything.

Slowly, Mundy moved closer to her, his eyes widenig with ech step.

Lily focused on the floor, felling violated by his hungry eyes. She blinked back the tears that had started to come, and tried to regain some strangth.

Lily looked up, Nicolas was standing right infront of her. He looked determind.

He raised his hand and brushed it against her cheek.

_Lily_. He wispared. _It's been..._

Both of them jumped as the sound of someone banging on the door echoed around the room.

Nicolas drew his hand back, and just in time. The door sung open, and the head of Snape peeked through the crack.

"Professor" he said in his loud voice. "Sorry to disturbe you, but professor Mcgonigle needs to speak to Ms. Evans"

Lily sighed with relief and thanked god for professor Mcgonogle.

"Alright then ms. Evans" Mundy replyed cooly "you are excused."

Lily grabed her bag and ran up the steps towards the boy she would never expect to be thankful of.

Lily walked along side of Snape in silence for awhile, headed towards Mcgonigles office. She was happy to be free, but reminded herself of reality.

"Why did Mcgonigle need to see me" she asked turning to look at the boy.

"Oh, well, um..." he stopped, Lily stopped with him.

The greasy haired boy scratched the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling. _What in the hell was her doing?_

"You see, Mcgonigle dosn't actually ne ed to see you" he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Okay..." Lily said, looking at him supisoiusly. " then...why did... what...you..."

"I know about you and Mundy, Alright!" Snape said, looking at her agerily. Lily froze, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Snape continued "but I...I thought I might give a break...for once."

Snape made a face that looked as he was in pain, and then quietly said "I wanted to...to help...to help you"

Snape looked away vary quikly after this, as if he was trying to make it look as if he hadn't really said it.

Lily just stood there. Way to much was packed in that small moment, and she needed a minute to process it.

When she said noting, Snape started to walk away. Lily tryed to grab him, but she was still in shock, and had a hard time moving her legs. So she just stood there, looking of nothing, thinking of nothing.

It wasn't untill the bell sounded five minutes later that Lily came back to earth. She looked around, now feeling a bit embaressed, she had been standing there, looking like aan idiot for some time now.

Lily took up her bags, and headed for Trasfiguration. She was going to need to find that boy, she still needed a few questions answered.


	5. Chapter 5 NOTICE

**?Guess who's flaky?**

**I'M FLAKY!**

**Yeah, I _hate_ it when people do this, but exams are going on and I am in need of some inspiration!**

**Sorry to do this.**

**But hey! If you know of any _really_ good fics, send me the name! I still need some inspiration!**


End file.
